Memory
by Tooran
Summary: Tony est un playboy. Tony a toutes les filles qu'il veut. Quand ce ne sont pas des Pepper, Tony les aime une nuit et les oublie au matin. Aucune ne lui résiste. Alors quand il rencontre l'Inaccessible, il la désire plus que toutes les autres.


**Bonjoooour :3 (ou bonsoir, hein)**

**Me revoici avec une petite fic sur l'univers d'Avengers… Sauf qu'en fait on les verra pas beaucoup, c'est surtout centré sur Tony.**

**Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Beth qui est ma création (bah oui, il me fallait bien une ptite figurante quelque part). Et non, Ellie ne m'appartiens pas non plus, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin (ou avant, si je suis toujours aussi douée pour écrire des trucs hyper-prévisibles…**

**-Ben si tu veux pas que les lecteurs devinent, leur dit pas que c'est pas un OC !**

**-Mais, mais, si les gens la prennent pour une Mary-Sue ? **

**-Mais tu déteste les Mary-Sue ! T'as fait gaffe, non ?**

**-Bah oui mais j'y peux rien, j'ai peur quand même q_q.**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Affligeant… ).**

**Ah, une petite chose : J'ai écrit cette fic dans un style assez différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude. C'est un essai. Réussi ou pas, ce sera à vous de me le dire. En tout cas, ne vous étonnez pas si ça vous paraît bizarre à la lecture…**

**Bref, bonne lecture : )**

Anthony Stark est bien assis, Anthony Stark savoure son café. Anthony Stark laisse son regard dériver sur les néons qui clignotent, sur les panneaux écaillés, sur la peinture à refaire, sur la poussière sous le comptoir. C'est un vieux café. C'est un café minable. C'est le genre de café où les gens de son rang social ne mettraient jamais les pieds. Mais Anthony Stark, lui, il aime bien ce café, même s'il est vieux et minable et qu'il a des néons qui clignotent et des panneaux écaillés et la peinture à refaire et de la poussière sous le comptoir. Il aime bien ce café à cause d'Ellie.

Il vient souvent, il prend un café serré, s'assoie et la regarde s'affairer. Il aime bien la regarder. Et il s'interroge. Il se demande beaucoup de chose, Anthony Stark. Mais surtout, il se demande ce qu'elle fait là.

Parce que, Ellie, elle ressemble pas à une serveuse de café minable et vieux et avec de la poussière sous le comptoir. Ellie, elle est grande et elle est belle, elle est belle et elle le sait. Ellie, elle se tient toujours le dos droit et le menton relevé. Ellie, c'est comme si elle disait au monde _tu n'es rien, je ne crains rien, rien ne m'atteints._ Ellie, elle est sûre d'elle et elle te regarde en souriant mais ses yeux sont froids et calculateurs et on dirait qu'ils pénètrent au plus profond de ton âme. Ellie, elle a une voix de velours, et quand tu l'entends, tu veux croire tout ce qu'elle dit parce que sa voix elle te fascine. Ellie, elle parle comme un professeur, elle parle comme un livre. Ellie, c'est Ellie, et il y a des tas d'Ellie sur Terre, mais cette Ellie là c'est celle que tu croises dans la rue et que t'oublies jamais plus.

C'est comme ça qu'il l'a rencontrée, Tony. Il était dans la rue Tony, il marchait Tony. Il savait pas où il allait, Tony. Il était seul, il était tout seul, il avait plus personne. Parce que sa Pepper était partie. Alors, il marchait, Tony. Et puis il l'a vue. _Belle_, il a pensé Tony. Et puis il a croisé son regard. _Emeraude_, il a pensé Tony. Et puis il a vu comment elle se tenait, comment elle marchait. _Reine_, il a pensé Tony. Et puis il l'a suivie.

Et puis maintenant, il vient souvent. Elle ne lui parle pas, Ellie. On dirait qu'elle s'en fout qu'il soit beau, et riche, et célèbre, et qu'il la regarde tout le temps. Lui, il lui parle, quand elle lui tend son café dans sa tasse en carton. Et elle, elle écoute et elle dit rien, et elle prend son argent et elle part s'occuper des autres clients.

Et Tony, il y croit pas, parce que Tony c'est un playboy. Il n'y a aucune femme qui lui résiste, à Tony. Il a toutes les femmes qu'il veut, Tony. Alors, Tony, quand il voit Ellie qui l'ignore, il se dit _qu'est ce qui marche pas_ et il veut le découvrir. Ellie, c'est l'Inaccessible, alors il la veut plus que toutes les autres.

Alors, Tony il continue de venir, et même si elle lui parle pas, et même si elle le regarde pas, lui il lui parle et il la regarde et il attend qu'elle réponde.

Et puis un jour, c'est Beth qui le sert. Beth, collègue d'Ellie. Blonde Beth. Petite Beth. Gentille Beth. Souriante Beth. Beth qui travaillait au café pendant ses études. Beth qui a raté ses études et qui est restée au café.

Et Beth elle lui parle, à Tony. Parce que Beth, elle voit bien pourquoi il est là, Tony. Et Beth, elle lui dit comment parler à Ellie. Parce que Beth, elle l'aime bien. Beth, elle voit bien qu'Ellie n'a pas d'amis. Beth, elle veut l'aider un peu, Ellie. Même si Ellie veut pas qu'on l'aide. Parce que Ellie a un secret.

Alors, il essaye, Tony. Il fait tout comme Beth lui a dit.

Et elle répond, Ellie. Et elle le regarde, Ellie. Et elle lui sourit, Ellie.

Et Tony, il est content. Parce que maintenant, Ellie c'est plus l'Inaccessible. Mais il la veut toujours plus que les autres, parce que Ellie elle le fascine.

Et puis, Ellie, elle accepte de dîner avec lui.

_Monsieur Stark_, elle l'appelle.

_Tony_, il lui dit.

_Anthony_, elle répond. Parce que Ellie, elle aime pas les diminutifs. Et Tony, lui, il aime pas son prénom, mais il la laisse faire, parce que sa voix est de velours et que quand c'est elle qui le dit, on dirait que Anthony c'est le plus beau prénom du monde.

Et ils font connaissance, Ellie et Tony. Et il lui dit qu'il aime être Iron Man. Et elle lui dit qu'elle déteste son café minable. Et il lui dit qu'il déteste l'autorité. Et elle lui dit qu'elle aime être seule. Et il dit rouge, et elle répond vert, et il dit chien, et elle répond chat, et il lui parle de Jarvis, et elle dit rien de son enfance. Et elle a un secret, Ellie.

Et puis il blague, et puis elle rit. Et Tony, il tombe amoureux de son rire.

Et puis il la ramène chez elle. Et puis il lui ouvre la portière. Et puis il l'embrasse. Mais elle se détourne, Ellie.

Parce que, Ellie, elle connaît la réputation de Tony. _C'est un playboy_, elle se dit._ Il fait ça à toutes les filles_, elle se dit.

Et Tony il lui demande pourquoi elle se détourne. Et elle répond, Ellie.

C'est vrai que Tony il aime les femmes. C'est vrai que Tony il les aime pendant une nuit. C'est vrai qu'après, il les oublie. C'est ce que Tony fait.

Sauf que là, Anthony, il a pas envie. Il a pas envie d'avoir Ellie pour une nuit. Il a pas envie d'oublier Ellie. Parce qu'elle le fascine, Ellie.

Alors il le lui dit, à Ellie.

Et elle le croit, Ellie. Parce que Ellie, elle a un don. Ellie, elle sait toujours quand on lui ment.

Alors elle l'embrasse, Tony. Et il est heureux, Tony. Et il a envie d'aller plus loin, Tony. Et Ellie elle l'arrête. Et elle lui dit _pas le premier soir_. Et Ellie a de la malice dans les yeux.

Alors ils se revoient, Tony et Ellie. Et ils se revoient encore, Ellie et Tony.

Et Tony, il se lasse pas. Et Tony il l'oublie pas. Parce qu'elle le fascine, Ellie.

Et puis elle vient voir Tony dans sa tour. Et il lui fait visiter. Et il rit quand elle lui dit _cette tour est à la hauteur de ton égo, Anthony. _

Et puis elle revient. Et elle revient encore.

Et, une nuit, elle reste.

Et ils font l'amour, Ellie et Tony. Ils s'unissent, Tony et Ellie. Ils s'aiment, Ellie et Tony, Tony et Ellie.

Et, au matin, il est toujours là, Tony. Il l'a pas quittée, Tony. Il l'a pas oubliée, Tony. Parce qu'elle le fascine, Ellie. Et parce que maintenant, il croie qu'il l'aime, Ellie.

_Je t'aime_, il lui dit.

Et Ellie, elle le croit. Parce que Ellie, elle sait quand on lui ment.

Et elle reste à la tour, Ellie. Et elle vit à la tour, maintenant. Parce que Ellie, c'est devenu la drogue de Tony. Il est accro à son odeur, et à ses yeux, et à sa voix. Et parce que Tony, c'est devenu le Anthony de Ellie. Et ils sont heureux, Ellie et Tony, Tony et Ellie. Sauf que Ellie a un secret.

Et elle rencontre les Avengers.

Elle aime bien Bruce. Mais elle déteste Hulk. Bruce aime bien Ellie. Mais Hulk la déteste. Hulk gronde quand il la voie. Hulk veut sortir quand elle s'approche. Bruce ne sait pas pourquoi.

Elle aime bien Steve. Steve aime bien Ellie.

Elle aime pas Natasha. Natasha se méfie d'Ellie.

Elle aime bien Clint. Mais Clint, il la hait, Ellie. Il supporte pas qu'elle le touche, Ellie. Pourtant, elle lui a rien fait, Ellie.

Elle supporte pas Thor. Thor se méfie d'Ellie. Pourtant, c'est pas dans sa nature, à Thor.

Et les Avengers disent à Tony _méfie-toi_. Mais Tony, il les écoute pas. Tony, il s'en fout qu'ils n'aiment pas Ellie. Parce que Tony, il est heureux avec Ellie. Elle le fascine. Il l'aime. C'est sa drogue, Ellie.

Mais un jour, Natasha vient voir Tony. Et elle lui dit _Ellie t'a menti._ Et il veut pas la croire, Tony. _Elle est juste trop paranoïaque_, il se dit. Il veut pas la croire, Tony. Parce qu'il aime Ellie, Tony. Mais Natasha lui montre. Elle lui prouve. Ellie, elle a de faux papiers d'identités. Ellie, elle s'appelle pas Ellie.

Et Tony, il se sent trahi.

Trahison.

Traîtresse.

Menteuse.

Et Ellie, quand elle rentre, elle trouve son Anthony en train de boire. Et Tony, quand il la voit, il est furieux. Et Tony il hurle, il hurle Tony.

Qui es-tu ?

Parce qu'il se sent trahi, Tony.

Qui es-tu ?

Il veut savoir, Tony

Qui es-tu ?

Et Ellie, elle sait pas quoi lui répondre. Parce qu'elle a un secret, Ellie. Mais Tony hurle, hurle, hurle. Alors elle avoue.

Je ne sais pas.

Alors elle lui dit.

Je ne sais pas.

Alors elle lui crie.

Je ne sais pas.

Elle a un secret, Ellie. Elle est amnésique. Elle s'est réveillée un jour dans une chambre d'hôtel, avec ses faux papiers. Ellie, elle a un passé comme une feuille vierge.

Tout blanc.

Et il se calme, Tony. Et il comprend, Tony. Et il pardonne, Tony. Parce qu'il l'aime, Ellie.

Et il se met à chercher, Tony. Il veut l'aider. Alors il cherche qui elle est. Et même s'il trouve rien, il abandonne pas, Tony. Parce qu'il l'aime, Ellie.

Et la vie reprend son cours pour Tony et Ellie, Ellie et Tony. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus de secret. Maintenant, ils s'aiment encore plus qu'avant.

Mais tout bascule.

Tony, il s'est battu contre les chitauris. Tony, il a envoyé une bombe nucléaire sur les vaisseaux chitauris. Tony, il croyait qu'il avait tué tous les chitauris. Et les Avengers, ils le croyaient aussi. Et le SHIELD aussi.

Sauf que, les chitauris, ils ne sont pas tous morts. Ils sont revenus. Les chitauris, ils ont pris d'assaut la tour Stark.

Et Tony a mis son armure. Tony est devenu Iron Man. Iron Man tue les chitauris, les uns après les autres. Mais Tony est inquiet. Parce que Tony, il sait pas où est Ellie.

Et soudain, il la voit. Et il voit les chitauris qui la maîtrisent. Et il voie que l'un d'eux tient un spectre. Le même spectre que Loki quand il a essayé d'envahir la Terre.

Et Iron Man, il met ses propulseurs à fond et il fonce, il fonce, il fonce. Tony veut la sauver. Parce qu'il l'aime, Ellie.

Mais l'armure est abîmée. Iron Man s'effondre.

Et Tony voit le chitauri poser la lance sur la poitrine d'Ellie.

Et alors, Ellie, elle se met à changer.

Et c'est plus Ellie.

C'est plus la Ellie de Tony.

Et Tony est horrifié. Tony est désespéré. Parce que maintenant, Tony comprend. Tony comprend qu'Ellie, elle a jamais existé.

Ellie, c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Ellie, c'était une menteuse… Non. Un menteur.

Menteur.

Menteur.

Menteur.

Ellie, c'était Loki.

Et Loki lève le bras. Et Loki invoque sa magie. Et Loki se met à combattre les chitauris. Et quand il n'y en a presque plus autour de lui, il se tourne vers Tony. Tony, il est pétrifié, horrifié, désespéré.

_Nous nous reverrons, Anthony_, dit Loki. Et il disparaît.

Et Tony se retrouve seul.

Et Tony a mal.

Parce qu'il l'aimait, Ellie.

Mais Ellie n'était pas Ellie.

Tony a mal.

Alors il boit, Tony.

Alors il ne dort plus, Tony.

Alors il ne sort plus de son atelier, Tony.

Alors il sombre, Tony.

Et les jours passent.

Et les semaines passent.

Et les mois passent.

Et les années passent.

Et Tony émerge parfois. Mais après il sombre encore plus profond, Tony.

Il ne se rapproche plus des femmes, Tony. Il les séduit, il passe une nuit avec elles puis il s'en va, comme avant Ellie. Il n'a plus confiance, Tony.

Et il pense tout le temps à la menteuse. Au menteur. Parce qu'il l'aimait, Ellie.

Et Tony vieillit.

Et Tony perd un combat. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Puis on lui dit d'arrêter. Puis on lui dit de passer le flambeau.

Mais Tony refuse.

Et Tony se bat encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un pylône de fer transperce son armure. Jusqu'à ce qu'un pylône de fer transperce sa poitrine.

Et il meurt, Tony.

Et il pense au menteur, Tony.

_Nous nous _reverrons_, Anthony._

Menteur.

Menteur.

Menteur.

Ils ne se sont jamais revus. Et maintenant, Tony meurt.

Et tout devient noir.

* * *

><p>Il ouvre les yeux, Tony.<p>

La lumière l'aveugle.

Il cligne des paupières.

Et il reste bouche bée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voit, Tony ?

Il voit le menteur devant lui.

Et Tony se demande. _Comment c'est possible ?_

Et le menteur répond. Et le menteur explique. Il lui parle de sa fille, Héla. Héla, la belle. Héla, la terrifiante. Héla, la non-vivante. Héla, la non-morte. Héla, la reine du royaume des morts. Héla, la fille de Loki.

Héla, qui permet au menteur de pénétrer dans son royaume. Héla, qui le laisse partir en vie.

Et Tony écoute. Mais Tony s'en fout. Tony veut savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi Ellie.

Et le menteur répond. Et le menteur explique. Il parle du chef des chitauris. Il parle du sort atroce qu'il lui avait promis s'il échouait à conquérir Midgard. Il dit qu'il se croyait à l'abri, sur le trône d'Asgard. Il dit qu'il a sous-estimé ses adversaires. Il dit qu'il existe entre eux un lien psychique.

Alors, le menteur est parti sur terre. Alors le menteur a changé son apparence de la façon la plus radicale qui soit. Alors le menteur a effacé sa propre mémoire. Parce que le lien oublié était neutralisé. Pendant ce temps, des clones du menteur cherchaient un moyen. Un moyen de rompre définitivement le lien.

Et le menteur ajoute qu'on ne l'aurait pas repéré. S'il n'avait pas été aussi proche du portail chitauri quand il s'était ouvert.

Et Tony écoute. Et Tony comprend.

Et quand le menteur a fini d'expliquer, Tony se redresse.

_Je te hais_, il crache, Tony.

Et le menteur éclate de rire.

Et le menteur s'approche de Tony.

Et le menteur l'embrasse doucement.

Et le menteur murmure à son oreille.

_Je reviendrais te voir, Anthony._

Et le menteur disparaît.

Parce que Ellie n'a pas cru Tony. Ellie est Loki. Le dieu du mensonge. Loki sait quand on lui ment.

**Voilà, c'est fini *soupire***

**Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment contente des explications à l'amnésie de Loki mais… Ben en fait ça fait un bon moment que ce truc me tourne en tête et j'ai essayé de l'écrire d'au moins quatre façons différentes, sans jamais en trouver une qui me satisfaisait. La dernière version en date était beaucoup plus longue avec un style d'écriture plus classique avec des descriptions et des dialogues interminables et mièvres. Là, pour le coup, l'amnésie était vraiment bien expliquée, mais je trouvais le reste de la fic chiant, lourd, trop long… Bref, j'ai écrit cette version-ci après avoir eu un gros raz-le-bol. Donc, plus de dialogues, plus de descriptions. Et tant pis si c'est beaucoup plus court, beaucoup plus rapide, que le style d'écriture est bizarre et que les explications sont pas top. De toute façon, je suis jamais contente de mon travail, alors… u_u**

**Ah, et… Oui, je sais que si Loki sentait vraiment quand on lui ment, il aurait su pour le mensonge d'Odin… Alors on va dire que c'est parce qu'Odin est tout puissant u_u (moi, changer les faits comme ça m'arrange ? Noooon u_u)**

**Dites, vous avez remarqué qu'en anglais, mensonge se dit lie ? El-Lie - Ellie :3 (oui je sais, ça n'a aucun interêt, mais ça me fait marrer parce que c'est une pure coïncidence, j'ai juste pris le premier nom sonnant un peu américain qui me venait à l'esprit ^^)**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : )**


End file.
